militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
368th Military Intelligence Battalion (United States)
Mission The 368th Military Intelligence Battalion’s mission is to provide intelligence and electronic warfare (IEW) operations support for the 501st Military Intelligence Brigade in support of the Korean Theater. In peacetime, the battalion provides global Human Intelligence (HUMINT), Signals Intelligence (SIGINT), and Imagery Intelligence (IMINT) support to Army operations. History The 368th Military Intelligence Battalion had companies and detachments located in Oakland, California, however because of BRAC changes, the headquarters was moved to a new facility at Camp Parks, California in 2010. The 368th MI Battalion remains partially located at the General George Smith Patton, Jr. United States Army Reserve Center in Bell, California. The companies in Bell were initially formed from the personnel and facilities of the former 140th Military Intelligence Battalion (CEWI) (HD) which was deactivated essentially simultaneously with the activation of the 368th; the 140th's lineage and colors were not inherited by the 368th. Insignia ;Distinctive Unit Insignia: :Description: A silver color metal and enamel device 2.86 cm (1 1/8 in.) in height, consisting of a shield blazoned: Azure (Oriental Blue) a helm Argent (Silver Gray), garnished of the first superimposed by a sword palewise Sable; a bordure wavy Gules fimbriated Argent. Attached below the shield is a black scroll inscribed "VANGUARD OF THE PACIFIC" in silver. :Symbolism: Oriental blue and silver gray are the colors traditionally used by the Military Intelligence Corps. Red denotes valor and zeal; the wavy border alludes to the Pacific Rim, the ring of fire. The blue represents the Pacific Ocean. Black is the color of stealth and together with gray represents the military intelligence unit's night and day vigilance and covert and overt missions. The helmet and sword highlight the organization's combat preparedness. The unsheathed sword implies the vanguard position thus reinforcing the motto. :Background: The distinctive unit insignia was authorized on 11 September 1998. ;Coat of Arms: :Shield: Azure (Oriental Blue) a helm Argent (Silver Gray) garnished of the first superimposed by a sword palewise Sable; a bordure wavy Gules fimbriated Argent. Oriental blue and silver gray are the colors traditionally used by the Military Intelligence Corps. Red denotes valor and zeal; the wavy border alludes to the Pacific Rim, the ring of fire. The blue represents the Pacific Ocean. Black is the color of stealth and together with gray represents the military intelligence unit's night and day vigilance and covert and overt missions. The helmet and sword highlight the organization's combat preparedness. The unsheathed sword implies the vanguard position thus reinforcing the motto. :Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Army Reserve: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Army Reserve: On a wreath of the colours, argent and azure, the Lexington Minuteman proper. The statue of the Minuteman, Capt. John Parker (Henry Hudson Kitson, sculptor), stands on the Common in Lexington, Massachusetts. :Background: The coat of arms was authorized for the 368th Military Intelligence Battalion on 11 September 1998. ;Motto: "Vanguard of the Pacific" Military Intelligence 368